My Fanboy
by ermagyu
Summary: Drabble WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

My FanBoy

Cast: Wonkyu

-Happy Reading-

"Kyaaa... kyaaa Siwonnie..."

"Kyaaaaaaa Siwonnie..."

Brukkk.. terdengar suara debuman yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"auww.. yak! Kalian! Berhenti menginjak badanku" seorang namja yang cukup-sangat- manis berteriak marah dan kesal di tengah teriakan kencang lainnya yang sialnya tidak di dengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun- namja manis itu berteriak marah karena ada yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh lebih tepatnya terdorong akibat ulah fans Siwon yang lain.

Fans? Ya. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu fans Siwon. Siapa itu Siwon? Siwon adalah siswa angkatan terakhir Suju High School. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan, lesung pipi yang menawan, berperawakan tinggi dan gagah, pemain basket andalan sekolah, kaya dan masih banyak lagi kebanggaan lainnya itulah yang membuat dia menjadi namja idaman bagi yeoja dan namja lain yang berstatus uke. Salah satu korban pesona Siwon adalah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kerbau kerbau betina sialan! Enyahlah kalian dari atas tubuhku!" Kyuhyun semakin terhinyik akibat semakin banyaknya fans Siwon yang bermunculan. Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun kehabisan nafas tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membangunkan dan menjauhkannya dari yeoja-yeoja tadi. Seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunia semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun. Seseorang itu adalah objek teriakan para namja dan Kyuhyun tadi sebelum terjatuh.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Siwon bertanya sambil membantu membersihkan pakaian Kyuhyun dari debu akibat terjatuh tadi.

"..."

"Hei.. gwaenchana? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun yang melamun pun kembali tersadar dari fantasi indahnya. "N nnee.. gwaenchana.." "Apa kau terluka?" "Aniyo.. aku baik-baik saja Siwon hyung"

Blushh

Sungguh fantastis pesona seorang Choi Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun merona hanya dengan memanggil namanya saja.

"ahh.. Arraseo"

"eumm.. Siwon hyung.."

"Ne? Waeyo?"

"Ige.." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kotak yang dihiasi pita pink -kado- kepada Siwon lalu dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun, sebelum dia menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Seseorang-Siwon-memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan smartphonenya. Kyuhyun yang merasa beruntung pun segera memasukan nomor ponselnya ke kontak Siwon lalu segera pergi sambil menepuk kedua pipinya. Mungkin ingin membuktikan kalau dia tidak bermimpi.

Siwon pun tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang malu-malu. 'I got u My Baby Kyu'

.

.

.

End or tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fanboy**

**Cast: Wonkyu**

.

.

.

.

**-Happy Reading-**

Choi Siwon. Namja tampan dengan segudang prestasi dan merupakan pujaan seluruh siswa Suju High School itu kini sedang tersenyum gaje melihat layar smartphonenya. Sedangkan disebelahnya Lee Donghae, namja mirip ikan yang merupakan sahabat karib Choi Siwon hanya mendengus kesal karena panggilannya yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh namja tampan itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

"..."

"Choi Siwon pabbo!"

"..."

"Yak! Kuda pabbo!"

Pletakk

"yaishh.. ikan sialan.. aku tidak tuli.. jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Kata Siwon sambil mengusap kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri hanya memasang deadglare terbaiknya yang bahkan tidak membuat Siwon ketakutan sama sekali.

"Wae? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau itu sangat mengganggu.." kata Siwon sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo? Mengganggu? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Wajah bodohmu yang sedang tersenyum mesum seperti itu sangat mengerikan tau.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para fans mu kalau melihat orang yang mereka puja bertingkah seperti orang gila hanya karena melihat foto fans yang di sukai."

Ya. Ternyata yang membuat Siwon tersenyum seperti itu adalah foto manis seorang namja cantik. Seseorang yang dia sukai dan merupakan salah satu dari fansnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja dengan kadar keimutan yang melebihi dosis itu telah mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia seorang Choi Siwon, hingga membuatnya bertingkah alay –yah walaupun tidak ada yang tau kecuali Donghae-

"Siwon-ah.. mau sampai kapan kau hanya memandang Kyuhyun baby mu itu? Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya?"

"Kau tidak tau hae. Berulang kali aku ingin mendekati my baby Kyu, tapi wajahnya yang imut itu sungguh membuat ku meleleh. Lagi pula aku bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Kemaren saja saat meminta nomor ponselnya badanku sampai bergetar." Kata Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Melihat seekor kuda mengerucutkan bibirnya sungguh mengerikan' pikir Donghae sambil tergidik ngeri.

"Cihh..jangan alay deh.. begitu saja kau tidak bisa. Mau ku beri saran?" Donghae lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Siwon.

"aigoo hae.. barusan kau makan apa? Kenapa kau bisa pintar begini?"

Pletakk

"Yaisshh.. kenapa memukulku sih? Aku kan memujimu"

"Memuji apanya?! Kau itu menghinaku tau. Cihh memangnya sebelum ini aku bodoh apa?!"

"memang"

"Apa? Yakkk! Berhenti kau kuda gila! Jangan larii! Yakk!"

Dan seperti itulah akhir dari pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu. Kira- kira apa ya rencana yang di usulkan Donghae?

.

.

.

Di lain tempat dua orang namja manis sedang asyik bergosip ria. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Eotheokke Kyu? Apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ahh.. ommo ommo ommo.. Hyukkie.. kurasa aku akan gila.. Kyaaaaa" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gaje dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya -_-

"Yakk.. jangan bertingkah alay! Kau sudah mengatakan itu selama 5 kali. memangnya apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung? Kau membuatku penasaran" bentak Eunhyuk sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun yang untungnya tidak dibalas karena Kyuhyun sekarang tengah dalam kondisi melayang(?).

"Siwon hyung mengajakku pergi ke Lotte World hari minggu nanti, hyuk. Kyaa.. "

"Mwo? Jinjja? Ommo.. kau beruntung sekali Kyu.. Aku juga mau ikut!"

Plakk

"Siwon hyung itu milikku! Lagipula kau itu tidak akan cocok dipasangkan dengan pangeran seperti Siwon hyung, jadi lebih baik kau tinggal dirumah saja. Arrasseo?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendeadglare Eunhyuk yang menghasilkan dengusan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aishh.. arrasseo arrasseo.. tapi ceritakan padaku nanti ya bagaimana kencan kalian, oke?"

"Oke"

.

.

.

-At Lotte World-

"Hyung... aku mau naik itu..." teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wahana permainan Roller Coaster.

"Arraseo Kyu.. kajja kita ke sana"

Sesampainya di muka wahana Wonkyu segera mengantri,namun disaat giliran mereka tiba-tiba ada sepasang kekasih menyerobot dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh jika saja Siwon tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Yak.. Idiottt! Kau harus mengantri terlebih dahulu kalau ingin naik."

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa? Dasar bocah ingusan"

"Yakk! Kau dasar nenek sihir sialan! Iblis betina!"

"Dasar gendut!"

"Hyakkkk..." Kesabaran Kyuhyun kini hilang hanya karena dua kata yang diucapkan orang itu. Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh dan menarik-narik rambut namja cantik yang mengatakannya gendut tadi. Sementara kedua namja lainnya, yakni Siwon dan teman namja cantik tadi berusaha melerai pertengkaran keduanya.

Byurrr

Entah bagaimana cara dan juga ceritanya Kyuhyun dan namja cantik yang saling menarik rambut tadi tiba-tiba tercebur kedalam kolam yang ada di dekat wahana permainan.

"Kyu.."

"Heenim..."

Kedua namja yang sedari tadi melerai keduanya-namun tidak berhasil- segera menolong keduanya. Dan sebelum babak kedua terjadi pemuda tadi segera membawa kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan Wonkyu.

"Aishh.. dasar setan. Pakaianku jadi basah.. hikss huwweeeeee Siwon hyung eotteoke? Hikss"

"Aigoo.. baby ulljima.. don't cry oke?" Siwon berkata sambil memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung... gara-gara namja jelek tadi kita tidak jadi naik roller coaster.. hikss"

"Ne. Gwaenchana.. bukankah kita bisa naik roller coasternya lain kali, hmm? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sehingga kau bisa membersihkan badanmu dan berganti baju, aku tidak mau sampai kau sakit. Kajja baby"

"Eummm.. arrasseo hyung.. hiks" Siwon lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terisak. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Siwon bingung.

"Hyung..."

"Ne Kyu? Waeyo?"

"Eumm.. tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Eohh? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Itu.. kau memanggilku b.. ba.. baby..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil- yang sebenarnya dalam hati dia ingin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya dan melompat karena melihat wajah imut Kyuhyun-

"ohh itu.. bukankah itu sudah jelas.. baby..." kata Siwon sambil menekankan kata baby yang ditujukan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae"

Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Siwon barusan.

"Saranghaeyo Kyu.. aku menyukaimu ahh aniyo.. aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihat kau berlari dan meneriakan nama ku. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap manik namja yang ada dihadapannya.

Sementara Siwon menunggu jawabannya, Kyuhyun hanya terpaku karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Oh ayolah, dia hanya namja biasa ya walaupun wajahnya sangat manis tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang fans dari Siwon si pangeran sekolah. Di ajak kencan saja dia sudah merasa sangat senang. Dan sekarang Siwon menyatakan rasa suka kepadanya, Kyuhyun sungguh merasa dia terbang di awan. Sangat senang sekali rasanya hingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

.

.

Greppp

"Nado saranghae hyung"

Setelah beberapa waktu dalam keheningan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Kyuhyun pun memeluk Siwon dengan erat dan tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang basah akan mengotori pakaian Siwon juga. Sementara Siwon sendiri senang-senang saja dipeluk oleh namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Malah sekarang dia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun sehingga badan mereka semakin menempel.

"Hikss.." suara isakan tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat Siwon merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap khawatir pada namjachingunya itu.

"Waeyo baby? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Hikss.. aniyo hyung, aku hanya.. hikss.. huweeeeeee" isakan tadi kini telah menjadi tangisan kencang dan itu membuat Siwon semakin kalut.

"Uljimma baby.. mianhae.. maaf kalau hyung menyakitimu"

"Aniyoo.. hyung.. aku.. hiks harusnya saat ini aku berpenampilan yang manis sehingga kau tidak malu jalan denganku tapi sekarang.. hikkss.. gara-gara kejadian tadi rambutku jadi kusut dan bajuku basah juga kotor.. penampilanku hancur.. huweeeee Siwon hyung jangan putuskan aku..." Kyuhyun kembali menangis sambil memeluk Siwon. Sementara Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Sungguh pikiran Kyuhyun pendek sekali, tidak mungkin kan Siwon memutuskannya hanya karena hal itu.

'Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu baby, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Ya, walaupun rencana penembakanmu tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang diusulkan Donghae hyung tapi setidaknya sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku'

.

.

.

.

**-End-**

**XD**

**.**

**.**

.

Annyeong..

Jeongmal gomawo buat review di cerita sebelumnya. Dan maaf kalau kelanjutan cerita jadi gak jelas kayak gini. Maaf banget.. entah kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri sama cerita yang mau dibuat. Jadi ya gini nihh hasilnya. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo bagi chingudeul yang udah baca dan mereview. Oh iya, aku masih baru di dunia tulis-menulis, karena selama ini aku cuma reader dan ini adalah ff ke-3 yang berani aku posting. Jadi bagi chingudeul yang udah berpengalaman, mohon bimbingannya ya

Special thanks to:

**Cuttiekyu, thedolphinduck, kikiikyujunmyun, WonKyuPet, Desviana407, tinahudzaifah, dyayudha, shin min young, gnagyu, Augesteca, lianpangestu.**


End file.
